The popularity of poker has exploded over the last ten years. As a result, purses and tournament fields have increased dramatically along with the desire to play cash games. Despite its popularity, poker can be tedious during down time or cold runs of cards, especially for players craving action. The down time or cold run of cards can last for ten or more hands consecutively over a 15-20 minute period of time or more. Also, for younger players raised on fast pasted video games, traditional poker does not provide enough sensory stimulation to maximize engagement.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a new poker game to reduce the down time for players and increase playing action, thereby maintaining a high level of interest.